wildethangfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Dragons
'''The Iron Dragons '''are a series of trailers and TV spots made by Braydon Wilde, aka Wildethang93. These trailers frequently use footage from the two animated movies, "The Iron Giant" and "How to Train Your Dragon," along with its two main characters, Hiccup and Hogarth. The first Iron Dragons trailer, which is called "Iron Dragons First Class," was posted onto YouTube on February 27, 2011. List of Iron Dragons trailers and TV spots *Iron Dragons First Class Trailer - posted on February 27, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qh00Ul2VvI4 *Iron Dragons - Captain America TV Spot - posted on April 6, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdSTd5S_AH *The Iron Dragons - Star Trek Trailer - posted on April 13, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAa3oJGj3qk *The Iron Dragons - Super 8 Trailer - posted on April 16, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ya5KT0llsU *The Iron Dragons - Avatar TV Spot - posted on April 21, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rOI0njRlNU *Iron Giant and HTTYD Mashup Montage - posted on April 27, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_k5VNkF4ME&feature=channel *The Iron Dragons - Transformers Dark of the Moon Trailer - posted on May 2, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BBuX0LWFPw *Iron Dragons First Class Theatrical Trailer - posted on May 5, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9npthgz7CU *The Iron Dragons - The Day After Tomorrow Trailer - posted on July 25, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3o30LE_U8Q *The Iron Dragons - The Amazing Spider-Man Trailer - posted on August 10, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SykHEH3TbP4 *The Iron Dragons - The Dark Knight Rises Trailer - posted on December 2, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrgvslWa_0Y *The Iron Dragons - E.T. (Katy Perry) Montage - posted in December 2011 - http://[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIw6EO8WDEE www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIw6EO8WDEE] *The Iron Dragons - The Island (2005) TV Spot - posted on December 13, 2011 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1l8m49Dnb_E&feature=BFa *The Iron Dragons - Inception Teaser Trailer - posted on January 6, 2012 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94YwatHSrko *The Iron Dragons - Wrath of the Titans Trailer - posted on January 21, 2012 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T32mcci7Yhg *The Iron Dragons - The Amazing Spider-Man Fan-Made Super Bowl Spot - posted on February 4, 2012 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAvXl69m3SQ *The Iron Dragons - When We Stand Together Montage - posted on February 27, 2012 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtOFJsUeP5I *The Iron Dragons One Year Anniversary Promo - posted on February 27, 2012 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MB5QLPI_mmQ *The Iron Dragons - New Design Promo - posted on March 21, 2012 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHiQYk3UZTA *The Iron Dragons - A World of Dreams Montage - posted on April 2, 2012 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq7D2UYofK8 One-Year Anniversary The Iron Dragons celebrate their one-year anniversary from Monday, February 27th to Wednesday, the 29th! Monday, February 27th All the Iron Dragons mashup videos were shown during Monday Night RAW during the commercial breaks. Tuesday, February 28th 2K Sports and NBA 2K12 presented The Iron Dragons Basketball Game. Hogarth's Iron Giants beat Hiccup's Dragons 117-115. Wednesday, February 29th WWE and PCWL presented The Iron Dragons One-Year Anniversary Mega-Event, a two-hour-long extravaganza which started at 9:00 PM ET/6:00 PM PT. Matches include: *Hiccup defeated Hogarth (Iron Dragons Extreme Rules Match) *Spider-Man defeated Chuck Norris and Lincoln Six-Echo (Triple Threat Match - New PCWL Champion) *Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock defeated Elvis Presley and Indiana Jones *Sin Cara, Rey Mysterio, and Ricky Steamboat defeated Alberto Del Rio, Christian, and David Otunga